


"A (kind of) fresh start" (Art)

by alatopipero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alatopipero/pseuds/alatopipero
Summary: Art for getyourcapeon 's fic "A (kind of) fresh start", as part of Supercorp big bang 2020.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 19
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	"A (kind of) fresh start" (Art)




End file.
